Wanting a Family
by Lizzyg423
Summary: Lucy has secretly always wanted a family with Natsu but what happens when it does happen? Will Natsu want to be the father or will he ditch her? Trust me my summary sucks but can you give it a try? Remember don't judge a story but its title or summary. This is my first fanfic ever so don't hate to much ok. BEWARE: Too much fluff and cuteness. Read at your own risk.
1. What is Happening

I have always wanted a family. I wanted it to be with someone who could hold me forever and never let me go. I always thought that person was Natsu. It was kind of crazy being in love with my best friend, but I guess it was fate I mean I've known him since high school. But what I never expected was to be in bed with a pink ( what he calls salmon) haired man naked.


	2. Awakening

_Italics= thoughts_

The first thing that went through my mind was _"what the hell, holly shit, and what did I do?"_

I turn around slightly so I can see him. He has his arms around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. He has a little smile on his face making him look all innocent. I try to move out of his arms but he has an iron grip on me. Well time for plan B.

I turn around fully and I try poking his face, but all he does is push his head in my cleavage." I really hope your asleep and not faking it" I whisper to myself. I see him squirm a little and then brings me closer. I sigh _"great now I can't get out"_ I think to myself. "Lushie," I hear in a husky voice that sends shivers down my spine. I blush madly when he picks his head up and stares at me with those onyx eyes, sweet Mavis I love those eyes. " Why are we in my bed naked" I see a little blush on his cheeks" well at least I'm not the only one that thinks this is awkward" I think. "I.. umm .. I'll be right back" I push him off me and pick up a little blanket wrap it around me and speed walk to the door. When I go to the bathroom and close the door I turn around and sit on the door cover my mouth "What did I do?" I keep repeating quietly, with watery eyes.

What I did not know was that Natsu was siting by the door listening thinking "I'm so sorry Lucy"

I knew I shouldn't have gone with Levy to Greys birthday party.

 **Ok so this is my first actual chapter and first book so please don't hate to hard. I gave you some dots to name lol. if you can, can you guys give me some tips on this it would be really helpful. Well anyway bye Love Lizzy** ㈏5


	3. The Bookstore

**Minna so the characters will kind of be OOC and I feel like I should add a OC of mine.**

 **I am very sorry for the delay I just moved and I had no WIFI. I was unpacking and going to a new school. I can only update on the weekends cause that's when I'm free or when I feel like it lol.**

 **Well anyway let's get to the story.**

It has been a few weeks since the "accident." I have been avoiding Natsu and only taking when needed to. Right now I'm at the library. When I walk in I see _her._ She has brown-red hair and beautiful amber eyes. She also has a chest that can rival mine.

I try to stay clear if her but she sees me and walks over with a smirk. Her name tag says "Akatsuki" but I never call her that. "Hey blondie, what are you doing here there no new books." I sigh and look at her I have always thought of her as a frienime. **(how ever you spell that)** "There's just a lot on my mind." "Really? There's usually never any thing up there" She then flicks my forehead. Great now I have a headache.

I grab my head in agony and groan a little."Hey are you ok, you look a little pale." I see her sit next to me. Whenever I have a problem I usually go to my "girlfriends" Erza, Levy, Juvia, Natsu's little sister Wendy, and if I really am desperate Akatsuki.

"Hey poison-freak I'm ok." She has a really bad habit of playing with poison. Then I feel a little nauseous. "Hey your not looking so good maybe you should go-" She didn't have to finish the sentence cause I jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom.

A bunch of people were looking at me weirdly but I didn't care I was about to puke. I got to the bathroom , sat by the toilet and let it all out.

I felt my hair being pulled back and looked up and saw Akatsuki looking down with worried ness in her eyes. "You sure did have a lot in your mind huh, and a lot of food in your stomach." She chuckles at me.

The only thing going through my mind was " _Bitch I'm down her puking and she's fucking laughing, well when she's sick I'm going to go laugh in her face"_ ** _( I know Lucy doesn't think like that but I think it would be comical to do that thing that Sakura- from Naruto-has the inner her)_** When I finished I got up washed my mouth and said good bye. She actually used my name when she told me to get better so out of respect I called her Suki instead. When I got home Levy was already asleep so I took a shower, brushed my teeth, hair and went to tomorrow will be better, but what I didn't know was that my fate was about to change.

 **So minna what did you guys think I think I could have done better but I'm still new, I made this on a whim. I would really like your help with this tips, critisizm, and all that jazz. so yeah comments help.**

 **Well any way Love ya ~**

 **Lizzy**


	4. The Test

This sucks. I have had the worst morning ever. The first thing I did was vomit which I'm hoping is food poisoning, I got red juice all over my favorite yellow top, and when I come home from getting groceries I see my roommate Levy making out with her boyfriend Gajeel. I almost vomited at that to.

Right now I'm sitting at Erza's house with Erza, (of course) Levy, and Juvia. They wanted to help me out with my so called problems. So of course they called a girl meeting.

"Ok so Levy you live with Lucy so you should know more about her problems." asks Erza more like demands.

" Well first off she has the Natsu problems and the vomiting. That is all I know Erza."

"Can you stop saying I have problems it makes it seem like im mental."

"Juvia agrees."

"Of course Lucy, first off the vomiting problems, um let's go to the computer."

We all go sit by the computer and crowd around Erza. "Ok so it says "When was the last time you had your period."

" Personal much geez, um I guess a month ago" They all turn around to look at me in amazement. "What, it's a new month." I hear them all mumble "nothing" under their breath.

"Are your breasts a little bigger and sensitive?"

"Ok this is betting more and more personal, but (sigh) yes." I say with my head low.

"Has Lucy-San been having weird food habits?" Juvia asks.

"A little, why?" I ask worried.

"Um Levy could you run to the store and buy a~ " I couldn't hear the rest because Erza whispered the rest in Levy's ear.

I see a faint blush on both Erzas and Levys cheeks but she nods any way and walks to the front door and puts on her shoes and leaves.

I see Erza taking down the website and I get a little curious.

"Hey Juvia"

"Yes Lucy-San"

" I know you know what going on so can you please tell me?"

"Sorry Lucy-San but Juvia can't tell you."

"But Juvia, I know Grey's feeling about you."

"Y-y-you do?" She asks nervously.

"Yes but I can only tell you if you tell me."

Erza sees what I'm doing and goes up behind Juvia covers her mouth with her hand and says "Lucy I know what your doing and it won't work." She even adds her signature glare at the end.

Before anything happens Levy comes in holding a plastic bag. Her blue hair is all messy from running and she's out if breath. She walks up to Erza and says I got it, she then turns to me and starts pushing me to the bathroom door hands me the bag and locks it from the outside. I hear Erza yelling "You can come out when your done ."

I reach I'm the bag and pull out a guess what a pregnancy test.

"Really come on guys are you serious?"

"Yes Lucy we are serious now go use it."

I'm hesitant but I pull out the stick read the instructions and take the test. I wash my hands and put the stick on the counter siting on the box.

"Ok I'm done it's just waiting." I yell.

I hear them unlock the door and run in to see the test.

After about five minutes we hear a beep. They all look at me with anxious faces basically telling me to hurry up and find out. I pick up the stick close my eyes and when I open them I almost die. I look at them with wide eyes turn the stick around and say

" I'm pregnant"

 **So what did you guys think? I was having trouble thinking if stuff for this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have written.**

 **Well I have to go so bye love ya**

 **~Lizzy** ㈏5


	5. What to do now

What do I do now. What do I do now. What do I do now. I am in panic mode.

Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. I dropped the pregnancy test, fell to my knees, and hugged my belly.

I feel arms wrap around me and I look up to see Levy and Juvia hugging me while Erza has her scarlet red hair covering her face. I can pretty much see the murderous glare behind her hair.

I hear her mutter "I'm going to kill him" or "He's going to die a slow painful death"

"Hey is this a bad time to tell you that when I went to the store Natsu was there.

"And that I asked his to come with me to help Lucy with her problems."Levy says with a nervous smile.

"And where is he now?" I ask kind of scared.

"Umm he's behind the door." Levy says lowering her voice.

"Levy" I can tell Erza is getting mad by the tone of her voice.

I can feel Levy move behind me and even though Erza's not mad at her, I see Juvia scoot away a little.

"Well what do we do now Erza-San?" I turn around to see Juvia standing up, and she puts her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"So what should we do?" I ask hopeful that they don't let Natsu in.

"There's only one thing we can do, we have to let Natsu in." Erza says.

I look down and walk to the couch, sit down and curl up in a ball.

I hear Juvia say that she'll go get him and walks to the door.

"Hey guys so what did you want me here for?" I hear Natsu say. I thought that I wanted to hear that voice forever but now I'm scared. I don't know what he'll think. I'll just hope for the best.

 **Hey minna so I'm really happy that I have people who like this story. I'm still learning so it will take a while for me to do this but for the mean time this will have to do.(sigh)** **Also HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY to the Americans here. Its raining here for me so I probably wont be setting off fireworks *pouts***

 **~lov Lizzy** ⭐️


	6. The Reaction

"Well we will be leaving now." Erza says grabbing Levy and Juvia by the scruff of their shirts.

We hear the door slam and feet running away. I'm pretty sure Erza scared them off.

Natsu turns to me and says "So what was that all about, and why did Levy bring me here?"

"Well um..." I start to say but I get nervous. I mean what if he totally rejects me and stops being friends with me? But it's Natsu I'm talking about he wouldn't just leave me. Would he? I really hope he doesn't.

I see Natsu put down the bag that he held and crouch down in front of me and hold my shoulders. He looks straight in my eyes. All I could think was "how will he take it?"

"Luce is there something wrong?"

I hold my breath and look at him. I see that he is worried. What I hear next was a complete surprise.

"I'm sorry Luce. I know that I haven't been a good friend, but I'm really sorry. If I had known that you were feeling bad I would have been there for you."

I feel arms wrap around me and on instinct I wrap my arms around him. I feel wet tears streaming down my face and a hand brushing them away.

"No more tears Lucy, tell me what's wrong."

I nod and and think about how I tell him that I'm pregnant. After a while which feels like hours I say,

"Natsu I don't know how to put this but," I pause a bit before going on "Natsu if you don't want to stay with me you can go."

I look up at Natsu and see that his face has confusion and disbelief. I hear him snort and say

"Why would I want to do that?"

"It's because I want you to know that~" I mutter the words "I'm pregnant" hopefully thinking that he wouldn't hear me even though he has ultra hearing.

"What was that Luce I couldn't hear you."

I say it again a little louder and that's when I get the reaction. I see his eyes are wide and his mouth is open a little.

After he sees that I'm waiting he pulls on a calm face and tells me

"Is that why you wanted me to leave just because your pregnant?" He even adds his signature grin.

I look at him with wide eyes. I can feel them filling up with salty tears.

"Oi oi don't cry. You know that I don't like it when you cry." Natsu says.

"Sorry it's just that, that's not the reaction that I was thinking of in my head."

What he does next is what surprised me. He kisses me full on my lips. It's a soft and gentle kiss, but I can feel all of his emotions behind it, I could tell that he loves me I just hope that he gets my message in the kiss.

When Natsu lets me go, I look into his onyx eyes and see love and adoration in them.

I feel his hand move to my stomach and he says "No matter what happens, I will **never** leave you." After he says that I completely broke down. When I stop he kisses my forehead and promises that he will love me forever.

We stay there for a while with me in his arms and his chin on top my head, until we hear knocking on the door.

"Lucy are you still in there?" We hear Erza call. I can't even call back to her because I'm almost asleep. Natsu sees this and calls to Erza that I'm asleep.

I hear the door open and Erza, Levy, and Juvia come in quietly. I can hear Levy squeal at the position that me and Natsu is in but I guess Erza either gave her a glare or a slap on the shoulder. I'm pretty sure it was the glare. After Levy stops squealing Erza whispers "So I'm sure you know what has been going on?"

"Yeah I just wish that Lucy could have told me a little earlier."

"But Natsu-San, Lucy-San just found out about this today. She couldn't have told you earlier." Juvia says.

"I know it's just that it's not easy to have your friend just ignore you and when I do try to talk to her, she just runs in the other direction. All I know is that I'm going to help Lucy take care of this kid no matter what happens."

There's a pause before Levy speaks up "I couldn't have said it better myself Natsu."

 **So minna what did you think of this?**

 **So in class today I was reading a NaLu fanfiction for reading and I like full on squealed. Every one in my class looked at me like I was maniac. Some thought I was a perv for reading fanfictions. But they can so screw themselves for all I care, jk I'm not that mean *nervous laugh***

 **~ lov Lizzy** ⭐️


	7. The Dog and Cat?

It's been a few days since Natsu has told me that he loves me. Everything's been good for me, other than the vomiting that is.

Right now me and Natsu are walking down a street when we hear a little meow or something that sounds like it.

"Hey Luce did you hear that?" Natsu asked. "Hear what?" I answer.

Natsu looks at me and points down a little ally that we passed. "It sounds like a cat."

"A cat?" I look at him confused. _Why would there be a cat in a ally?_ I think.

"Come on let's go check it out!" Natsu says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the ally.

I squeak at the sudden jerk and reluctantly follow him. When we get there we see the garbage cans rustle and I jump behind Natsu hiding my face behind his shoulder.

I hear Natsu chuckle at me and says "Luce you got scared of a little cat."

"Yeah, so what the freaking thing is mean." I retort.

I see Natsu was opening his mouth to say something but we see a little blue and white blur come toward us. Wait blue and white?

We look down to see a little dirty blue cat with big round eyes. He has a white tipped tail and a white chest and belly. I don't know what kind of cat it is but I do admit it is kind of adorable.

The white blur is a little dog. To be precise it was a Yorkie puppy. The nose has a little orange hue. It is a little shaken on its paws and has a dirty pelt. I couldn't think of how absolutely adorable the little thing was.

The dog runs behind Natsu and leans on my leg. While the cat goes and jumps on Natsu and used its claws to climb on top of his shoulders, forcing my hands off Natsu.

I bend down to pet the dog, he sniffs my hand and licks it. He then climbs onto my lap and shivers.

I look up to see Natsu petting the cat and the cats head is rubbing his face. "Hey Luce maybe we should keep them."

"But Natsu we don't have anything for a dog and cat."

"Well we can take care of that."

I see Natsu grinning. I hold on to the dog and start to walk with Natsu to my apartment.

When we get there we're lucky that Levy isn't at home and is at Gajeel's.

"Ok so I'll go get the bath ready, you go get them some water and find something that they would eat."

"You got it Luce."

Natsu turns and walks to the kitchen. When I'm sure he that is alright I go to the bathroom and turn on the tub, gather some soap and two washcloths.

When the water gets warm enough I call in Natsu and gather the dog and cat.

"Ok you get the cat, I get the dog."

"Got it Luce."

" _Let's just hope that they like water."_ I think.

•••••••••••••••+•••••••••••+••••••••••

After almost and hour has gone by and we come out of the bathroom. The dog and cat just walk out squeaky clean, prancing around, while me and Natsu come out drenched and with scratches all over our faces, courteous of the cat.

"I'm never going to take a cat a bath again." I mumble. I can faintly see Natsu's head nod in affirmation. ( **A/N: Yes this is a word I thought it wasn't)**

After a while of dressing both our wounds, we grab the pets, some cash and start to walk to the pet store.

"So Luce what are we going to name them?"

" I don't know about you but I'm naming this little cute thing Plue."

"Why Plue, that's a weird name."

I look at Natsu with a annoyed look. "Well what are you going to name the cat?"

I see Natsu's face start to stare off and I think " _Is he actually thinking?"_

"Happy." Natsu shouts while holding "Happy" in front of his face.

"And you call Plue a weird name."

"Oi, what's wrong with Happy."

I shake my head at his idiocies and giggle a little. When we get to the pet store we go to the cat section and tried to get regular cat food but Happy only went to the fish. We had gotten Plue food and dishes, and a few toys.

Me and Natsu were looking at collars when Happy jumps off Natsu and picks up a green bandanna. I let Plue down and pick up the bandanna and look at it.

It is all a plain green but I do have to agree it does go with Happy. I wrap the bandana around his neck careful not to make it too tight or too loose and let him go.

He prances around meowing, but the strangest thing was that his meows sounded like faint "aye". I start to giggle at him when Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder, "See this is why I named him Happy. He likes to make everyone laugh." He grins his lovable grin, and I can't help but smile to.

We couldn't find anything that I liked for Plue so we decided to buy the stuff that we had and go home.

•

•

•

By the time we got to my apartment I was dead tired. I tried to get Natsu to go back to his apartment and go to sleep but he wouldn't budge.

"Luce I'm tired."

"Well go back to your house and go to sleep."

"But Luce you be is more comfortable, plus I want to sleep here with you."

I start to blush and turned my head away, hoping that he didn't see me blushing like a tomato.

"Natsu what about Happy and Plue, where are they going to sleep?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face between my neck and shoulder. I can feel the vibration of him talking.

"Luce they can sleep with us."

He didn't give me enough time to say anything else by picking me up and carefully putting me on the bed. He then picks up the pets and puts them too on the bed. I look up to see Natsu gazing at me with love in his onyx eyes. He bends down to give me a gentle kiss on the lips and slides into bed next to me.

I don't even bother to pick up the blankets and put them on, so I rest my head in Natsu's chest and wrap my arms around him feeling his warmth. He immediately wraps his arms around me and I can hear a faint snore coming from him.

I giggle a little bit but end up falling asleep several minutes later.

What I didn't know was two blue haired girls come in, see us and take a picture.

 **Ok so I have been getting reviews that this is a copy of a story on Wattpad. Yes it is but I'm the author of the story. Sorry its been a while about updating this. I just started high school, so I had a lot on my plate.**

 **~Lov Lizzy** ⭐️


	8. Life Lesson

When I woke up I was in heaven. I was snuggled up to Natsu with his arms around my waist and my head in his chest. Both Happy and Plue were snuggled in between both of us.

Natsu had a peaceful expression on his face. Every once in a while there would be a slight smile.

It was mornings like these that I loved the most. I remember sleeping with both my mother and father, but that was before my mom had died when I was at the age of 6. My father had died from working to hard and letting the stress get to him. I was 15 when he too died.

Now I'm 19 with a loving boyfriend and two pets with a baby on the way. Now that I look at it, it probably wasn't the way my life was supposed to go but ever since I came to Fairy Tail College(FTC) nothing has been normal. I mean I have made friend with a crazy bookworm, a stalker girl, a sword crazy woman, a motherly matchmaker, and a fretty little girl. And that was just the girls.

I have also meet Natsu the crazy pyromaniac, a oblivious stripper, a big scary tattoo artist, a monstrous man, and a weird triplet guy.

It wasn't what I was expecting from here but I'm glad I came or meet Natsu at least. He was the first person who tried to be nice to me without wanting to get my money. If I hadn't meet him I would probably be a stuck up bitch that thinks she knows everything.

I should probably thank him more often. He was there for everything. When I meet him in high school I thought he was a pink haired idiot. That was changed when he came up to me showed me around the school and introduced me to everyone. He unraveled everything that I wanted to keep hidden.

In the end meeting Natsu was the best thing to happen to me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have such amazing friends.

I feel moving to see Natsu bring me closer to him. I hear the grumble coming from him as he looks at me with sleep lidded eyes. "Luce turn off your phone."

"Natsu I don't have my phone on." I say as I slowly sit up and stretch showing Natsu everything.

I turn around to see Natsu staring at me with a full on blush making his face look like a tomato.

I blush a deep red that rivals a certain red head and covers my top with a blanket, slap his face a little, and yell "Pervert stop looking at me like that!"

Natsu then turns his head the other way as I mumble some choice words as well as "your lucky that I didn't Lucy kick you."

I get up and walk to my phone to see my Facebook absolutely FLOODED with notifications.

I walk back to Natsu forgetting about the incident. I click on the picture.

"I'm going to kill your sister and Levy." I mumble with a deathly aura around me.

"Um Lucy are you ok?"

"I'm fine totally fine. Its just that YOUR SISTER AND LEVY POSTED A PICTURE OF US SLEEPING TOGETHER!" I yell more like scream at his face.

I show him the picture and he starts to laugh. I give him a glare and he shuts up.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you read the comments?"

I glare at him for a while then look down at the comments.

Ice_Maker423 You know Lucy is going to kill you guys.

BusyBookworm I know but better have fun while it lasts right?

RainWoman423 Is Love Rival trying to steal Gray-sama from me by taking a picture like this?!

Demon-Matching AWWWW YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU LEVY AND WENDY THIS PICTURE IS GOING TO BE MY SCREEN SAVER NOW!

Sword~Woman Lucy is definitely going to punish you and Wendy later.

Healing•Maiden I just hope she doesn't hate me for it.

Iron*Dragon **(A/N so much for creativity)** Don't worry, if Bunny girl gets mad at you then it's for a good reason. I don't think she would do anything to Shrimp though.

LightningBolt579 How long until Lucy explodes?

Blue_Sorcerer478 I would give it about until she logs onto Facebook.

Celestial~Stars I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LEVY AND WENDY!

LightningBolt579 Called it

 **So what did you guys think? I know Gajeel is OOC but I just couldn't get his character down so I just made him sound like a sissy or just as close as I can to making him sound like he cares but doesn't at the same time. Confusing I know(just don't think about it, it helps)**

 **I was feeling kind of emotional during this. It started out as just going to the mall then I started writing it and it went on and on. You can probably tell when I stopped and went on a break for a while and went on again but oh well what can you do.**

 **~ Lizzie**


End file.
